Au bord du gouffre
by Di-Bee
Summary: Helen, ressassant les semaines passées et les épreuves qu'elle a traversée, trouve une amie et un soutien auprès d'une personne à qui elle ne s'était jamais encore autant ouverte. Os. Friendship/Drama


Titre : Au bord du gouffre

Auteur : Di

Résumé : Helen, ressassant les semaines passées et les épreuves qu'elle a traversée, trouve une amie et un soutien auprès d'une personne à qui elle ne s'était jamais encore autant ouverte. Os. Friendship/Drama

Spoiler : Season 2 pre Kali

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : Pas à moi pas de sous

Note de l'auteur : Pour Shykeiro=)

Ecrit en période de (début de) déprime. Sans des adorables amis comme Kei, je sais vraiment pas où j'en serais! Merci à toi=)

Il était tard. Il était si tard qu'il en était presque tôt.

Magnus était encore derrière son bureau. En face de ses dossiers. Toujours différents, toujours les mêmes, au fond. La tête dans les mains, les larmes sur ses joues brillaient dans la pénombre, mais elle savait qu'il n'y avait personne pour les voir. Ce soir encore, elle n'oublierait pas d'éteindre le feu. Ce soir encore, elle n'aurait pas à le faire. Ce soir, encore, seule et pour longtemps, elle regarderait le soleil se lever une nouvelle fois sur un monde qui perdait peu à peu son sens pour elle. Les uns après les autres, elle perdait les membres de sa famille, ceux qui pour elle avaient été plus précieux que tout autre. Elle perdait des bouts d'elle même, les semant aux quatre vents, et savait que personne ne serait là pour la rattraper quand elle s'effondrerait, une fois pour toute. Parce qu'elle n'était pas aussi forte qu'elle le prétendait, mais encore suffisamment pour le leur cacher.

Les sanglots qui secouaient ses épaules étaient familiers, presque rassurants. La tension, la fatigue, l'immense tristesse qui l'envahissait était mieux employée à pleurer jusqu'à l'aube qu'à se décharger sur quiconque ne l'ayant pas mérité, mais elle n'en était pas moins pas fière de ce que sa vie était devenue. Depuis la disparition de James, elle avait perdu le nord, et celle d'Ashley lui avait fait perdre de vue son but pour un instant bien trop long pour être négligé.

Elle avait peur. Elle avait mal. Et la seule personne à qui elle aurait pu avouer ces faiblesses s'avérait avoir de meilleures raisons d'avoir peur, et un mal si récurrent qu'il lui était devenu familier, à elle aussi. John avait été son roc pour continuer au delà des morts des deux piliers autour desquels sa vie était organisée, mais il semblait que sa disparition ait ébranlé jusqu'aux fondations. Il avait toujours occupé une place bien particulière dans son coeur, et le vide qu'il avait laissé en partant sur une dernière déclaration avait été encore plus grand que des années plus tôt, quand il s'était évaporé après ce coup de feu qui la secouait encore quand elle revoyait la scène.

Elle entendit un bruit à la porte, et ne releva pas les yeux. Elle perçut la poignée tourner, et ne bougea pas.

Elle accepta avec un abandon total l'étreinte qui suivit. Elle, d'eux tous, était celle qui avait le plus besoin de réconfort à présent. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de laisser tomber le masque, mais pourtant, certaines situations se trouvaient propices aux confidences, ou tout simplement à une confiance qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à accorder à ceux dont elle craignait qu'ils ne comprennent pas.

Elle refusait de croiser le regard de la personne qui venait la troubler, pas encore prête à baisser cette garde là. La confiance en elle que dégageait la jeune femme la surprenait. Elle-même l'avait vue au plus bas, et avait une idée, même infime, de ce qui pouvait se cacher derrière cette façade. Elle aussi avait traversé plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû, et elle aussi en était sortie vivante, mais y avait laissé une partie d'elle qu'elle aurait préféré garder.

Helen Magnus, au court des années, avait parfois été décrite comme un visage d'ange dans un monde de brute, mais qui la connaissait ne s'y trompait pas. Elle n'était pas une brute, mais certainement pas un ange non plus. Ou alors, un ange déchu. Qui a cet instant, battait de l'aile.

"On a tous le droit de craquer. Vous, plus que tout autre. Mais votre obstination à vouloir vous montrer forte est pas forcément une bonne chose dans ce contexte. Je sais, mal placée pour en parler, mais vous l'avez dit vous-même, et vous le faites vous-même, on doit veiller les uns sur les autres. Je sais que Will ne viendra jamais vous déranger. Vous avez beau être proches, je doute qu'il y ai quoique ce soit qu'il puisse dire qui aiderai aucun de vous. Big Guy semble perpétuellement s'assurer que vous soyez tranquille, et Henry... Henry est assez fermé, faut l'avouer, même si relativement amical. Il n'oserait pas venir vous déranger, pas dans ces circonstances. Et Tesla vous adore peut-être, mais vampire ou pas, il reste égocentrique. Et un peu aveugle. On a pas beaucoup de points communs, Magnus, et je n'ai pas votre expérience, mais je sais ce que c'est de grandir et vivre dans un monde qui met le temps à vous accepter telle que vous êtes. J'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre, et je vous serai toujours reconnaissante de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, mais je refuse de fermer les yeux sur le fait que vous ayez besoin de réconfort. Contrairement à ce que certains pensent, je ne suis pas une machine."

"Merci." La voix de Magnus était faible, presque perdue. Elle releva la tête, le regard toujours dans le vide, un tic agitant le coin de sa bouche. Elle le pensait, mais n'avait pas la force de l'affirmer avec assez de vigueur pour convaincre son employée qu'elle allait bien. Elle parvenait tout juste à s'en convaincre elle-même.

"Et personne ne te vois comme ça, Kate. Plus maintenant. En tout cas, pas après l'accident 'maternel' de l'autre fois." Cette fois, un sourire atteint ses lèvres, et il était communicatif alors que les souvenirs se rappelaient à eux. La créature avait bien failli, il y a peu, convertir Magnus à la nourriture de fast food. Certes, la tentative s'était soldée par un échec, et une Magnus recouverte de ketchup, salade et bave anormale allongée au sol, mais le rire qui avait résonné dans tout le Sanctuaire avait été bon à entendre. Il était rare de l'entendre rire depuis la disparition de sa fille et James, encore plus depuis celle de John, tous s'accordait à le dire.

"Vais-je devoir vous rappeler que vous êtes quasiment sa marraine officielle? Ca doit être la couleur de cheveux."

"Alors peut-être qu'il faudrait que je songe à changer." rit la 'jeune' centenaire.

"Pourquoi avoir changé la première fois, d'ailleurs?" La curiosité de la jeune femme semblait se manifester dans toutes les situations imaginables.

"Besoin de changement. Le blond rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs. Des bons aussi, mais je n'avais pas besoin de mes cheveux pour ça. J'ai hésité après la naissance d'Ashley. Ca me rappelait mon enfance, et les hormones avaient un effet dévastateur sur moi les premiers temps. Mais avant qu'elle soit en âge de parler, elle pouvait passer des heures à entortiller mes cheveux dans ses mains. Je crois que c'est ce qui m'a décidée. Elle était tellement adorable..." Cette fois, elle avait les larmes aux yeux, mais les souvenirs qui affluaient à présent étaient parmi les meilleurs de sa -longue- vie. Une partie de sa vie qui n'avait pas été marquée par des combats ou des morts. Juste une paix qu'elle regrettait plus que tout autre chose.

Kate posa une main sur son épaule. Un signe de soutien, tout simple. Juste ce dont elles avaient toutes les deux besoin.

"Merci" répéta Helen. Elle venait de passer au bord du gouffre. Une fois de plus, on l'avait aidée à l'éviter. Mais elle était passée dangereusement proche, cette fois. "Merci beaucoup".


End file.
